Brotherly Love
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When Rolf gets hard, Boyd teaches him all the ways he could enjoy being aroused.


**MY THIRD FIRE EMBLEM STORY!**

Rolf was hyped up for his daily training with Shinon. He loved training because he wanted more than anything to be a great archer like his teacher. He was going to show that he too is an invaluable member of the Greil Mercenaries. He didn't care that they were fighting some senseless war. He wanted to be great! Mostly, he wanted to please Shinon. He normally does jumping jacks to prepare not to mention go get a drink of water for he was sort of water fiend. However he was totally unprepared for what he was about to see today. He saw his brother Boyd naked by the riverbank! He was in shock! He quickly backed up a few steps and hid behind a tree. What could Boyd possibly be doing butt naked at the riverbank he always goes for a cool drink. He had to assume he was taking a bath. Rolf has never been so embarrassed but there was something going on in his pants. He was actually having an erection! 'What the fuck?!' he thought. 'I'm not gay am I? And if I was, he's your brother! It's so wrong to think about him like that!' He looked at the figure bathing. Rolf couldn't help but admire how perfect his brother's body was: all sinewy and taut muscles portioned to perfection. His abs and pecs were something out of legend. He could assume that he was just as or even more muscular than Ike. He got even more aroused now thinking of the blue haired leader of the Greil Mercenaries but the fact of the matter is that he's straight. Or so he thought? Rolf is at that age where it's time to learn more about his body and the opposite sex yet he's never really paid that much attention to girls, not even the ones Gatrie brought back for some late night fun in droves. He's also never really noticed neither Mia or Mist for that matter, finding solace with his brothers and Shinon. But why now of all times? Why has his hormones kicked in when all he wanted was a drink of water. Why have they kicked in for his brother, his own flesh and blood?! Even if they were half-brothers they were still blood! He shouldn't be having such thoughts about him yet Rolf was growing up! He had to explore his own body one way or another and he thought maybe his brother could be good practice? Besides he was thirsty. Walking very carefully, he caught another glimpse of the water running down Boyd's muscled body. It made him look magnificent. No matter how hard he fought it, he was just too attracted to his brother. He continued to have the element of surprise when he stepped on a twig.

"WHO'S THERE?" Boyd roared. He got out of the water, put on a towel and grabbed his steel poleax. Rolf quickly hurried behind the tree. Going to see who the 'intruder' was, Boyd discovered a tussle of light green hair on a 5'5 body. "Rolf?! It's you?!" he asked. His face soon turned into laughter. "It's okay you can come out." he said giggling. He put down his axe. Rolf did as suggested. "Sorry about that bud! I thought you were an enemy soldier. So what brings you out here?" he asked.

"Well...I was coming to get a drink so I can start training with Shinon. I didn't expect to see you here." Rolf said.

"Aahhh. Well, sport I really needed to take a bath and sought out the nearest clearing." he said. "Remember champ, a warrior must be strong, brutal, and not afraid to get dirty but also not afraid to clean up afterwards."

"Ok." he told him. "Are you finished?" Rolf asked.

"Not exactly. Just let me finish washing my butt. You don't mind do you, tiger?" he asked.

"No I don't mind." he said. With that Boyd dropped his towel, giving Rolf a clear view of his beefy muscled ass. His arousal grew even more. He turned around.

"Oh hey you can-" He looked at his back. "Ahh come on you moss-haired twerp. Me and Oscar used to change your clothes all the time when you were a baby. Surely you can see a naked guy after all. I mean you're becoming one anyway." Rolf reluctantly opened his eyes and turned around. He grudgingly grabbed his canteen. Boyd resumed bathing. While trying to get some water, he kept staring at his brother's body, and how perfect it was. The water dripping off his pecs and abs made it all the more gorgeous. Rolf could only dream of one day being half as buff as Boyd. Opening his eyes, the dark green haired man discovered Rolf's arousal.

"OOOH. Hey Rolfie, you got a little stiffie in your pants." he said. Rolf looked down and quickly covered it up. Boyd burst out in laughter. "It's okay. It's a nortmal human emotion. You know what it means right?"

"Yeah I think it means you're excited right?" Rolf asked.

"Yep. Look at my little brother. Growing up so fast. It seems like it was just yesterday I was helping you with your armor. So is anyone making you hard? Is it a girl?" Boyd asked.

"Ummm.."

"Is it Mia?" he asked.

"NO! It's not Mia!" Rolf defended.

"Is it...Titania?" he teased again.

"NOO! Are you crazy?! She's twice my age!" he yelled.

"Aahh yes 15 is such a ripe age." he said as he got out of the water and put his towel on. "Rolf, me and Oscar have had the talk with you. So you know how girls how and behave". Boyd sat on a large boulder next to Rolf. "So tell me champ, what's giving you a hardon?"

"I...can't tell you. I'd be too weird." he said.

"Rolfie, we've all experience it before. Sometimes we don't expect it sometimes it's there when you need it. Like when you get ready to do it."

"Out of curiosity, Boyd. How many times have you 'done it'?" asked Rolf.

"Not as much as Gatrie of course but your big bro's been around trust me." he said.

"Have you done it with Mist?" he asked.

"Yep. Wait, is it Mist giving you a hard on?" he asked sternly.

"Nope." he said.

"Good cause you know she's off-limits. So what girl is it?" he asked.

"It's not a girl!" Rolf said. Boyd pondered for a minute.

"Is it a guy?" he asked. Rolf blushed. "Ahh it is! Rolf...do you play for the other team?" Rolf only became more silent.

"Is it natural?" he spoke up.

"Well, no one chooses to be gay or straight. It's something you're born with, bud." he said.

"Someone told me being gay was a bad thing. Is it?" Rolf asked.

"No it's not! There's nothing wrong it it, sport. And if anyone says to you otherwise, leave em to me and I'll give em the old black n blue treatment." they both laughed. It was such a joy that Boyd was a wisecracker. Rolf also loved that Boyd loves him even though they fight all the time.

"So what guy is it? Is it..Shinon?" he asked.

"Not...exactly." he stammered.

"Come on, twerp. Tell your big brother. Who's making you gaga-eyed: Rhys, Ranulf, Ike?" Boyd realized that his erection only came when Rolf first looked at him.

"Is it...me?" he asked. Rolf was in the dog house now. How sick would it be to say that his own brother is exciting him sexually? That's only for anyone outside your family! Besides Boyd certainly isn't gay. He probably already is feeling freaked out and will likely beat him up and tell him to never speak of this again and stay away from him. But what he learn from Shinon that it's really not nice to hide things, especially from your family and friends and Rolf had a lot of integrity for someone so young so whatever Boyd's reaction, he will tell the truth.

"Yes...it's...you." he said. He hid his head in shame about to cry. Boyd approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, shhh it's okay, bud." He pulled him in for a tight hug. Rolf felt his brother's chiseled body. "You're still only a kid. You don't know the dos and don't of love and sex fully." He comforted him.

"You'...You're...not...mad?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Nooo! Like I said, you're still only a kid. And kids have a natural curiosity towards sex no matter what the gender is. I may not look like it but I can be really understanding, bud." he said.

"Thanks, Boyd. I love you." he said as he hugged him.

"Love ya too, bean sprout." he said. "But the fact of the matter is that you are still hard and we can't exactly leave it unattended. Have you ever jerked off before?"

"Jerked off?" he asked.

"You know, masturbated? Got your rocks off? Touched yourself?" he asked.

"No I don't believe I have." he said.

"Well looks like it's up for big bro to teach you. First pull down your pants." he said. Rolf did as told and his aching member sprang forth. "Nice. Very nice."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean is you got a nice equipment. I estimated it to be around 8 inches. Well above for a kid your age!" he exclaimed. "When I was your age, I was 6.5 inches!"

"How big are you now?" Rolf asked. Boyd smiled and loosen his towel, revealing his massive member. Rolf was amazed. In his soft state, his brother was big as he was hard. "HOLY MOLY BOYD! THAT THING'S ENORMOUS!" he said.

"Yeah. Lots of girls tell me that. But I think Gatrie the biggest one of us all, if you listen to all the howling coming from his tent at night. But hey some guys got it and some don't." they both laugh. "Ok now onto jerking off. First grab your cock." Rolf did as told. "Next you get into an up and down motion." Rolf started to masturbate for the first time. He felt all the troubles his sexuality suddenly vanish. A few more minutes and he came.

"BOYD! SOME STRANGE WHITE STUFF CAME OUT!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, sport. It's called semen or cum. It happens with every guy." he said. "Here. Watch me." Boyd said. He grabbed his cock and began jerking off. His cock sprang to full mast and Rolf had a look of pure amazement.

"Um...just how big are you?" he asked.

"12 inches long and 3 inches thick." he told him. His eyes widened. "Well, champ like I said: Some guys got it and some don't."

"Okay what should we do now?" he asked. A sexy thought occurred in Boyd's mind.

"Hey Rolf, in the future, will you have sex with anyone?" he asked.

"Hell yeah but I'm afraid I'll mess up." he said.

"Well, it looks like you need a tutor and I'd be happy to teach you, little brother." he said. Rolf's face turned into an O.

"You mean me and you have-"

"Yes. If you're going to be a stud like me or Gatrie, you'll need some practice." he said.

"But I thought you were straight." Rolf said. Boyd put his hands on his shoulders.

"Well, let's say this: I do girls but I'll go gay only for my little brother and only to teach him the ways of sex so when he does his first guy besides me, he'll be ready." Boyd said. "Is that understandable, bean sprout?"

"Uhhh yeah I guess. So how do I start?" he asked again.

"Kiss me." he said. Doing just that, Rolf grabbed his brother and began kissing. Boyd was surprised at first but he held Rolf's lithe and small body in his large, muscular arms. Boyd then used his tongue to explore Rolf's mouth. Rolf enjoyed kissing his brother. He felt like a strong pine scent. He may be a lunkhead, but he sure is a great kisser. They decided to come up for air. "So how was your first kiss?" he asked.

"It...was...fucking...marvelous!" he said.

"Hey language, squirt. Remember I'm still your older brother!"

"Sorry." he said. He took a moment to observe his brother's muscular body. "Can-can I feel your muscles?" he asked.

"Sure. Go for it." he said. Taking his dainty hands, he started his trek upon Boyd's glorious musculature He felt those thick pecs and chiseled abs, all hard and taut. A product from all his years of training and fighting. Rolf though he'd never get anywhere near his brother's physique. He especially liked his abs. They looked and felt like a real statue, chiseled from granite. He went up to feel his round and pink nipples. "Enjoying yourself there, sport?" he asked rhetorically.

"You have no idea." Rolf idea. He felt those thick, marvelous biceps. By his estimate, his arms were 21 inches big and it still didn't make him look like an overmuscled Laguz. Next, was his chiseled back. Rolf nearly drooled from the touch. "Can I feel your butt, big brother?" Boyd stood up and those perfectly sculpted cheeks stood there, just for him. He felt them like they were a big buff pillow. Next where his magnificent legs, all muscular and taut. Rolf took a moment to be thankful that his brother had the perfect body, next to Ike. He had seen Ike showering before. It was a sight he'll never forget.

"Say bud how's about you give my little friend a workout too?" Boyd asked.

"Little friend?" Rolf asked.

"My cock." he told him.

"Ooh." he said. He saw his cock: hard, rigid, long, thick, veiny, and ready for action. It was all man like the rest of Boyd. His hands barely circumferced the girth of it. He stroked it again.

"You know how to suck right?" Boyd asked.

"I think I do? I just open my mouth?" Rolf asked.

"And use it on my dick." Boyd retorted. Rolf did as told and opened his mouth wide as he could. The head alone almost covered his mouth. A few more inches and he was halfway before his jaw ached. He couldn't go any further. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands. He went up and down on him, using what he used on his cock. He tried his hardest to please but his aching, inexperienced mouth told him he needed to breathe. He got off abruptly and panting.

"I'm...sorry...I...couldn't...you...come!" he said.

"Don't worry about it ya moss-haired twerp. Here let me suck you off." he said. Boyd grabbed Rolf's dick and took it in one gulp. The light green haired boy moaned as his brother held his hips and sucked on him. Rolf grabbed his dark green hair.

"OOOOOOhhh" he said. In a few more minutes he came inside of his mouth. Boyd ate every drop.

"That was my first time tasting cum and I gotta say not bad." he said. "But now are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Rolf asked.

"For me to fuck you? aka stick my cock in your ass. To completely have sex a man needs to do that to a woman or another man." he said. Rolf pondered it for a moment and decided that if he wanted to be experienced in sex he's going to have to do this with Boyd, his own brother.

"Yeah, yeah am I ready." he said with glee.

"Good. Let's get the rest of your clothes off." Boyd said as he removed Rolf's armor, making him completely nude. "Now bend down on all fours." Rolf did as he was told. Boyd rubbed his tiny butt. Holding his shoulders, he positioned himself at his entrance and entered him. Rolf went starry eyed. A few more inches and he began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled as his asshole was being split in two.

"Shhhh it's okay. It hurts for your first time, especially with one as big as me. Just relax and take your mind off of it." Boyd sooed. Rolf tried to relax and think of positive thoughts. Shinon, his bow and arrow, the spring flowers. Once he calmed down the rest of Boyd slid in. Taking a moment to adjust, Boyd started moving. Rolf instantly moaned. He went slowly so as not to hurt the young boy. He held his hips. Rolf continued moaning.

"Boyd...go faster!" he said. He did exactly what he wanted and increased his speed. The dark green haired warrior wasted no time in giving his little brother the pleasure reserved for the tavern wenches. Rolf screamed louder as Boyd bucked his ass.

"Ohh..you're soo good, big brother." he moaned.

"Heh, if I had a coin for every girl that told me that...I'd have only half as Gatrie's!" he said. He lifted Rolf's body and turned him around. "Do you want me to fuck you like this?" he asked.

"Yes please!" he said. Boyd continued banging him while Rolf put his hands on his broad shoulders. He also kissed him again. His balls slapping his stretched out ass, Rolf in no time came again, splattering Boyd's abs with the white stuff.

"Man, Rolfie you must be a cum fountain. Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No fucking way!" he exclaimed. Boyd hit him on the head.

"Language, twerp!" he said.

"Sorry just keep banging me!" Rolf said.

"You got it, champ!" Boyd said. He then laid Rolf on the ground and bangs him in the missionary position. Rolf wrapped his arms around his chiseled back. Moans from both brothers echoed throughout the area. For what continued for hours, skin slapped against skin as the incestuous duo was getting ready for climax. "Ok bean sprout, I'm about to cum! You ready?!" he asked.

"Yeah! Cum inside me!" he said. Boyd grabbed his little brother and literally ripped him a new one but he unleashed his torrent of cum inside the young boy. It instantly filled his insides. "Oooh there's so much!"

"Yeah! I cum buckets, little bro!" he said. Taking his still erupting cock out, he splattered it on Rolf's small body. "Rolf, open your mouth!" Rolf did what he said. White rockets filled his tiny mouth with milk. A few more spurts and Boyd's cock died down. The two brothers collapsed from exhaustion. Rolf however was about to pass out. Boyd pulled Rolf in for a tight hug and Rolf laid on his pecs.

"Boyd...That...was...the...best...thing...to...ever...happen...to...me!" he said.

"I'm glad, champ." Boyd said. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "So are you going to try and use what you learn here on another guy in the future?" he asked.

"Maybe. But I think I need a little more training first." he said. Boyd smiled.

"Don't worry, big bro's gonna be here for you anytime you wanna discover yourself." he said.

"Thanks, Boyd. I know we fight a lot but I just wanna tell you that I love you." Rolf said giving Boyd a kiss on the lips.

"Love ya too, squirt." he gave a kiss back. "Oh and one more thing: Let's keep this special bonding time between us, ok?" he said.

"Gotcha! I won't say a word!" he said. Boyd smiled and rustled his hair.

"That's my boy. But you know you're probably going to miss training with Shinon today." he told him.

"Yeah, I can skip a day." he said.

"All right. Now let's get some sleep." Boyd said. He dozed off with Rolf not far behind. An hour later, Oscar went to search for his brothers, reaching the riverbank where they slept.

"Boyd, Rolf, where are you? We need to regroup for-" he stopped dead in his tracks, awestruck by his brothers naked and holding each other like they just got through having sex. His voice had awaken them. Rolf turned to see his oldest brother in armor and astonishment. He instantly got off of Boyd. Boyd also saw his older brother. He nearly froze in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Oscar asked angrily. Boyd and Rolf smiled.

"Heh heh hey Oscar! You see it's a long story." Rolf began to explain.

 **THE END**


End file.
